After The Last Chapter : Naruto Spin Off ::Wonderwall::
by geeButter
Summary: Naruto the hokage. Naruto the husband. Naruto the dad. He's not the exuberant spiky ninja anymore. He's not chasing Sakura or hanging out doing nothing. He miss those days.


Naruto sighs while sitting on his comfy white sofa in the middle of his apartment. Its late, about 12.30 am. Hinata is fast asleep in their bedroom, while Bolt and her daughter are on the other room, tucked in their bunk beds dreaming.

Being the seventh hokage, he trade his impulsivity and reckless behavior into a wise, uptight, quiet man facade. But when the meetings with the council is over, and he was given the honor of making the last decision he went home and watch tv instead while sipping coffee and slurping ramen; his laptop on the desk beside with the bubble screen saver on, untouch.

_There's this comedy show I love! I have to watch this! _

This is very usual of his decision making process. The meeting generates two or three options and he just go with whatever comes in mind. He trust his instincts immensely, he never was a good sequential thinker to begin with. That's Sasukes thing, and well, Sakura chan of course. He frowns, the television screen suddenly becomes blurry.

If tv doesnt work, he takes a shower at 5 am to get some inspiration, or make love with his wife until 7 am. Or when taking his kids to school. He will then go to the arranged meeting at noon and announce his final decision. Within again, his wise uptight quiet man facade. He gotten very good at projecting that image, now he go around with that mask almost 247.

In his heart he's still the same idiot he was 14 years ago. A lot of the times he lost track of what he's thinking, or his counterpart use way too many big fancy words and he nearly dosed off.

The comedy show he's watching is a rerun of yesterdays episode, you cant enjoy the same antics twice—its still funny but a bit bland. He turns off the tv and pace around the wooden floor. What should I do to relax myself?

He then decided to take a stroll. He drab up, a long coat with beige baggy pants, a black shirt and some sandals, he put his home keys in his pocket.

"Uhm, uhm,"

Hinata curled up within their fuzzt wool blanket, her position look as if she's leaning towards someone. She probably think Naruto is asleep with her. Naruto caresses her straight raven hair, _she is very beautiful_. An air of pride surround him, he compares Hinata to Temari, Shikamarus wife, and Ino, Sais wife. And...

Naruto shakes his head, he then have an urge to scratch his head. He examine the texture of his own hair, always been a bit frizzy and fine. His hair is styled really short now, he just got a haircut. No fringes or spikes. He misses his fringes and spikes.

He then proceed—tippy toeing all the way to the front door. He pause for a bit when he heard noises in the end of the hall, probably Bolt going to the bathroom.

The night is cold and windy. A few people are out, walking sluggishly, separated one to two kilometers each other. Nobody exchange glances, they walk in straight lines.

Naruto imagine that he is his dad now and he wonders how his decision making process is. Probably really boring, him being diligent and proper. Typing or writing on papers or something. Then he image bachan or Tsunade sama, she probably went to the gambling district by now.

Naruto aren't aware of where his feet is going, he realizes his in the front gates of the old playground he used to come every single night with...His head becomes dizzy with streaming memories and an echoed feelings and impressions. Which, while hard for him to admit, still effects him dearly. He visits those memories often when he's eating ramen, the taste of his favorite food and the memories of his favorite girl intertwine drifting him to a peaceful state of contemplation.

The sodium and saltiness and spiciness that stays on his tounge even after eating, weirdly reminds him how when the wind carries her scent when she passes him. Always smells like good detergent and clean sheets and perfume for toddlers.

How his every teeth when lick felt like spicy spit, weirdly reminds him of her rare smiles.

And how the broth splashes on the ends of his lips and his cheecks when he slurp a strand of noodles, reminds him the senses when he touch her, sheer hair folicles on porcelain pinkish skin.

The steam blazing on his pores, reminds him or her fiery pink hair dazzling with a sunset backdrop. The cling when his chopsticks touch the end of the bowl, reminds him of her steps that sounded like heavy bass music.

_Man, I'm getting horny._

Sakura chan is the top healer in Konohagakure hospital. He sometimes brag about it with his collegues; Sakura is the best healer in the village, she helped hundreds of sick people with her new jutsu, she's my bestfriend...

He snuck in one day to meet and peep inside one room. She's taking care of an injured young shinobi, the way the young shinobi styled his hair reminds him of his younger self. And Sakura chan on his side, dabbing alcohol and stitching him with precision and concentration. Naruto nibble on his lower lip, he's envious of that young shinobi. He then felt the urge to hurt himself just to be taken care by her.

He did that the day after. In a quiet hospital room, Naruto layed his head on the fluffy pillow gazing desprately on her beautiful pointy chin, while she treated him and nagging him to please be careful; how could you fell on the stairs when you're like, Hokage?

Him putting all his effort to not embrace her, whispering her words of love, imagining being inside her and seeing her vulnurable in his arms...

What the fuck right? When his marriage is perfect. Hinata is the perfect wife, loving, caring, obidient, nurturing. She prepares the meals, and a fantastic cook. She cleans the house, dress the kids, teach them to read and basic jutsu, an excellent lover, a great listener, everything that Sakura chan arent. Every good quality you could think of. But she's not Sakura, she could never be Sakura, even after he told her to cut her hair short or buy her pink dresses and a bottle of perfume Naruto certain Sakura use. She's still...Not her.

But he cant do that to his kids. His daughter, a portrait of the younger Hinata. So fragile, so in need of protection. Bolt, his cheeriness, his energy. He cant bare seeing him break. His eagerness in every diner time to break the ice, him tired from work and Hinata being quiet, diner time is usually boring. Bolt tries to spice things a bit, tell the whole family wacky stories in his stuttery, fast paced talking habit. He seems to remember something else before he could finish a sentence.

Naruto sat on one of the swings, his job, exciting! Yet after awhile gets repetitive. Though he pride from helping villagers, protecting the village, being the strongest yatta yatta yatta, he wants something else. At least...

Why did he agree marrying her? Hinata?

Did he give up on Sakura?

He vaguely remembers his thoughts, thinking giving her up is one of his steps to adulthood. To the 'new me'. You could only have a few wishes came true. He becomes the hokage, that's it. He cant ask for more.

Or could he?

He daydream of the possibilities, what if then he chose Sakura. What will happen? What kinda home life will he have?

They live in the same village and occasionally they bump into each other, at the supermarket or at the hokage office. They make quick small talks but thats enough to make him want her so badly. To then back down and hurried home and stuff his face with his work and Hinatas bosom.

He remember both of them used to talk about their problems here, in this play ground. They are so real when their together, no bullshit. She's brute, brash, dominating, a know it all, perpetually angry and selfish. Naruto is confuse, dramatic, say whatever in his mind, make stupid remarks, and have a very bad timing in nearly everything.

He remember one of their arguments about the leader of the senju clan Harashima and Sakurachan as always, have the extensive information about his battle styles and quirks. Naruto raised an opinion about one of Sakura chans facts and said it was different, and explained to her the actual battling technique which isnt written in the books. That made Sakura chan furious and they bang heads that went on and on. They called each other names, they lashed at one another. Naruto said, "You cant just rely on theory in books. You got to have the laydown, the actual thing, y'know!"

"Practicing it is different from documenting it. Your explanation is absurd, even when your doing it right your argument is less than accurate." She said in a calm superior attitude.

"Sure hell makes it real, REAL. Sakura chan, out there, you chitter chatter on your book knowledge they'll eat you alive. If it wasnt for me you'll be dead years ago. So thank me kunoichi and make me a sandwich.."

BAM! Sakura chan smacked him in the head. "Crazy pink haired!" He shouted while slipping from his swing. Sakura chan pulled him in and they wrestled on the ground untill they laugh hysterically and forgot all about about their feud.

He likes acting as if he was heavily hurt when Sakura punch him, he have a naturally rock solid head her punches never hurt that much. Sakura chan sadistic sense of humor relish the fact she was dominating him. She's a feminist, she often said. Their equal, even when his a boy and she's a girl and all that junk. Naruto just nod and ouch here ouch there, he loves seeing Sakura chan happy, it gives him an instant boner.

"Hey Naruto." Someone pat his shoulder. The fucks sake...

"Oh, Sakura. What a surprise." He said, his voice trembles a bit. They shook hands, Sakura got on the other swing and grin. "How long have you been here?"

Naruto scoffs, "Why are you here?"

"I'm trying to get some fresh air." She replied.

"You could open your window..."

"Walking and breathing calms me down."

Her figure her figure. Pregnancy and breastfeeding actually improves her. Hinatas rack have sag after their second child.

"You?"

Naruto tries to keep his composure and not let his desire creep into his facial expression. "Same thing."

"Hows Hinata?"

"Good. Hows Sasuke."

"Good."

"Why are you here Sakura?"

"I'm bored. Cant sleep, I was walking to calm my nerves and I saw you on the swings so I come to say hello."

Naruto could feel his cheeks getting warm, despite the cold temperature. "No, just, why are you here? With me? The two of us..."

Awkward silence. Naruto nibble on his lower lip, there will be no easy going laid back after noons, sitting side by side talking about wont end anywhere. Staring at each others eyes, in the middle of the night. When he about to stood up Sakura chan grab his hand.

"Hm, ha? Whadaya doin? Sakura chan...Umh.." His response is so stupid.

She drag him with her, "Walk me home!"

Their walk echoed in the forest near by, birds chirping sheepishly and dogs barking not a few kilometers ahead.

By the time the arrive near the well just a few blocks from his apartment, Naruto let go of his hand. "I guess this is it.."

Sakura suddenly pulls him in a deep passionate kiss.

It feels angry and desprate, Narutos body tingles in savory and every fire works imaginable struck inside him. He embrace her and deepen the kiss. Naruto gently lick her lips, enjoying every last bit of her mouth and then began pecking her neck.

"That tickles!" She giggled.

Both were filled with nostalgic feelings, all of the sudden Naruto sees 16 year old Sakura, and Sakura sees 16 year old Naruto. They rushed together to Tanzaku town on foot, racing each other whom could go there first. Naruto pretends he lost like he always did back in the days. They search for a cheap motel, paid for a standard room. Inside, they take off their clothes and make sweet sweet love.

In the morning Naruto asked him, why did she agreed on doing this? Did she just had a fight with Sasuke? Sasukes gone to work and she's lonely? Sasuke isn't satisfying her?

"No." She chuckled.

"And..."

"I saw you on the swings and I remember you when you're in elementary school." She reminisce. "Every one was with their parents and you were'nt. Back then its just a view I cant take my eyes off, I didn't felt anything. But seeing you, this old, on the swings..."

"Pathetic?"

"A bit. Ha ha. But I dunno, I just want to hug you. And then you're going to leave and I..." She got teary eyed, Naruto kiss her eyes. "And?"

"You never say no to me. I guess it just hurts. I'm really selfish I know. But..."

"We just had sex. Its fun for me, you. Dont think about it too much."

Sakura blushed, "You're a big boy,"

I think at some point Hinata and Sasuke notice our affair, but they didn't say anyting about it. I honestly dont care, I did my job, I feed my family, just let me have a couple of nights with Sakura, to become teenagers again and fell in love.


End file.
